


don't die so far from the sea.

by sunreyesss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Experimental Style, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Other, POV Multiple, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunreyesss/pseuds/sunreyesss
Summary: “Don’t die so far from the sea.” Her voice sounded muffled, as if I was hearing it from underwater.I closed my eyes andfell.-a short piece i wrote about asha and theon while i was in hospital. an experimental writing style.





	don't die so far from the sea.

“Don’t die so far from the sea.” Her voice sounded muffled, as if I was hearing it from underwater.

 

I closed my eyes and

fell.

 

_ don’t die so far from the sea. _

 

Flashes of blue and lilac glimmered beyond the horizon, and I dimly registered the crashing of waves, crash… crash… crash.

* * *

 

wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up waKE UP WAKE WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAK _ E UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP  _ **_WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP_ ** **WAKE UP WA** _ ke _ uP!

 

* * *

 

I dreamt I was home, in the little cottage by the sea. But  _ she _ was there, inexplicably, a figure in the distance that I knew, somehow, was her. Every time I tried to walk to her, her figure would flicker and disappear. I’d stop, and she’d appear again. I grew frustrated. I wanted to reach her.  Why couldn’t I? What was stopping me? WHY COULDN’T I REACH HER?!?!

 

* * *

 

_ don’t die so far from the sea _ \- it was a final plea, one of lost hope. You can’t die, not here, not so far from the sea, from your home. You need to live, for me, for your dog, for the little girl you teach to swim, every Thursday, for the old shopkeeper on the seashore, that you pass on your way to work every morning, for the little things in life. You make a difference to everyone’s life you touch. Please don’t leave (me). don’t die so far from the sea. don’t die so far from the sea.  _ don’t die so far from the sea. _

* * *

 

 

beep… beep… beep… beep…

the room was silent, apart from the soft intake of her breath. Her hands clutched her coffee as if it was a lifeline. In a way it was. It was the only thing tethering her to consciousness.

 

Every once in awhile the heart monitor would race as the person attached to it would have a nightmare, and thrash around. Those moments were the worst, as there was nothing she could do to help them, nothing she could do to stop it. All she could do was wait. Wait. Wait. Wait.

beep… beep… beep… beep…

 

* * *

 

 

It all came rushing back as soon as I opened my eyes. The fall, the searing pain, the scars, the blood, oh the unending pools of blood, the numbness that seeped into my bones.

 

My eyes were open, and they saw. They saw  _ her _ .

 

And when her forehead touched mine, the salty tears fell on my lips, and tasted of home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading! What do you guys think about this style? Love it? Hate it? Don't really care? Tell me in the comments!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: danaiswife


End file.
